Girl from the past
by navi the mighty bean
Summary: when a stray girl is brought into the Uchiha Clan Itachi grows a larger hate for his father. but years later, after he murdered all the Uchiha, except Sasuke and the girl, he runs into a familiar young woman. chapter 5!
1. Default Chapter

1Prologue 

The night was cold, chilling to the bone. A tall man with his two sons walked through a darkened street in Konoha Village. The black silhouette of a small figure lying on the road caught their attention.

"What is that father?" the youngest boy tugged on his fathers sleeve and pointed to the figure.

"Hmm… I don't care what it is, but I care why it is polluting our town." the man eagerly walked over to the shadow, ready to take out the trash. The father's large hand reached over and grabbed the collar of what now clearly seemed to be a child. The three of the Uchiha gasped; it was a young girl. Blood streamed down the side of her face, she seemed maybe a bit younger then the older son, Itachi. Long white strands of hair fell to her shoulders and it was hardened with blood. Her pale skin reflected the moon and she wore rags for clothes. The crimson of blood was splattered all over her body. What happened to her? This was a mystery that was never solved.

"Father...it's a girl." Sasuke, the smaller one, looked at the girl with a confused look. "And she isn't an Uchiha."

"I know Sasuke." He wrapped her in his arms and carried the light body towards the house.

"F-father what are you doing!?" Itachi stepped back in disgust, "your not seriously taking that girl in, are you!? Throw her in the woods and leave her to the animals."

Itachi's father stopped, only the bloodied white hair and the legs of the girl could be seen peeking out from in front of the man's wide back.

"I'm taking her in Itachi, if I hear one complaint of anyone around here; then they will deal with my punishment." and with a quick step he walked into the home without looking back.

Sasuke and Itachi stood in the street. Sasuke seemed confused and looked up at his older brother. "Why would father want to take that girl in? She's not an Uchiha."

Itachi's eyes flashed red and he stared intensely at the door, as if his father was still standing there. This scared Sasuke, he had never seen his brother seem so angry.

"I know Sasuke. Father is a fool." was his cold reply.

Even though the next morning the girl woke up, she still needed many days to heal the many wounds on her body. Her forehead had been bleeding badly and her arm was broken. She couldn't remember where she was from, her family, her name, or what had happened to her. So they decided to call her Sparrow, for she resembled the small bird. She was small, cute, and full of joy and energy; just like her namesake.

Surprisingly, Sasuke didn't seem to mind that his father simply adored this girl. Sasuke really liked her too; she was like a big sister to him. While Itachi had little time for the little boy, Sparrow enjoyed spending time with the young Uchiha. She read him stories, made some up about Itachi. Sasuke's favorite one was the one where Itachi got attacked by a chicken, and the mighty Sasuke; savior of the world had to come to his rescue. All the boys of the village thought Sparrow was cute, and brought her flowers and get well cards. The young ninjas turned and blushed as she smiled and thanked them. The only person who despised Sparrow was Itachi.

Over the past weeks the man she now knew as her father was teaching her to fight. It was just a few simple kicks and punches an agility test from here to there. Sasuke rooted her on the whole way. She ran quickly, and had almost mastered many of the moves taught to her. She had great skills and had the potential to be an exceptional kunoichi.

The sun was starting to set, and darkness was falling on the quiet town. Sparrow was in the forest trying to improve her chakra control and power. She lost track of time, not realizing night had begun to fall and her father would be angry if she didn't arrive home on curfew. She rose to her feet and sucked in a deep breath of the fresh twilight air. Her mind wandered as she looked up towards the pink-streaked sky. Time passed and the sharp sound metal awoke her from her daydream abruptly.

"What was that?" she became worried, a scream was heard.

"Oh no…" she raced towards the town, dodging sharp branches and gnarled roots as she scurried through the lush forest.

Hurling herself out of the trees she rushed towards the street in front of the Uchiha clan home.

"Father!? Sasuke!?" she looked frantically for them

Her feet skidded on the ground as she halted before the expansive house. Her eyes widened in pure terror. The ground was soaked in red liquid… fresh blood. Sparrow pushed open the door and walked through it in shock. She looked at the countless bodies of the clan members that lay around her. Every Uchiha in the village had been brutally murdered. As she walked past the main room, she heard the small whimper of a child.

"Sasuke?" she received no answer.

"Sasuke is that you?" she slid the door open quietly, peering into the darkness of the room. She almost fainted at the sight. Sasuke kneeled in front of the corpses of his parents. The ones Sparrow had come to call her own mother and father.

"Oh my god..."

The young shinobi looked up, tears streaming down his face. He sniffled a few times.

"I-it was Itachi..." Sasuke stuttered.

"He killed them… he killed them all!" a deathly silence fell over the dark room as Sparrow stared in disbelief. Tears formed in the corner of her green eyes and streaked down her pale cheeks.

"Itachi... how could you." Sasuke turned around at the sudden sound of footsteps running down the hallway, away from the horrible scene in the room. Sparrow had run away, Sasuke was left alone. The older brother who betrayed him, and the one he had grown to love as a sister both left him. Neither Sasuke nor Itachi heard from her again, until one day years later; when Itachi was forced to face his fate with the girl from his past.

Chapter 1 

A young silver-haired woman walked down a dusty path in Konohagakure, wiping beads of sweat from her brow. The summer's late afternoon sun was blazing down on the town, making the air horribly hot and humid.

"It is way too hot today." She said to herself as she flicked a few stray strands of her white hair into a ponytail. The path she was on lead into a small patch of shady trees, the perfect place to relax and get out of the harsh glare of the sun. Sitting herself down at the bottom of a tree she didn't notice a sharp kunai sailing quickly towards her face. It had been intended to miss her, but the razor sharp edge grazed her cheek. As it embedded itself into the rough tree bark, a small red cut appeared across her pale cheek. The young girl looked around, her eyes widened with shock.

Leaves rustled nearby, and a man stepped from behind a tree. The stranger walked towards her slowly. He seemed so oddly familiar yet the woman could not place him, the memory remained just out of her reach. His eyes were closed and he didn't open them as he neared. Reaching over her shoulder she tugged the kunai out of the tree and pointed the blade towards him

"Who are you and what do you want?" she searched his face for answers.

He opened his eyes slowly; his faced carried a familiar look of disgust when he caught sight of her.

"You're that orphan girl…that imitation Uchiha, aren't you?" he asked coldly.

"What?" her mind raced, trying to remember who he was. A sudden image flashed in her mind of red eyes and so much blood.

"Itachi?"

"How'd you guess?" he started to walk towards her, his steely gaze unwavering.

"You don't count as Uchiha... but I'll allow you to share their fates nonetheless."

The sharp sound of a blade was heard and his eyes flashed red, the sharingan; the eyes that made the Uchiha the elite shinobi they were. He casually ran towards her with the kunai gripped tightly in his hand.

The woman stepped back and then quickly jumped in the air. She lighted upon the ground soundlessly as she landed behind him.

"I'm not the mistake Itachi; you are!" she yelled at him, anger showing through her face.

Sprinting towards him the kunai was raised high in the air, the sharp blade waiting to slice into his back. Itachi spun around, his thick cloak twirling through the humid air. When his hands came from below the cloth, his hands were filled with kunai and shuriken. He waited for the right time to strike, a flurry of blades at his command.

"I am the sole survivor of the Uchiha clan; Sasuke was worthless and you…you're just a mere interloper. And you say I'm the mistake." He rushed at her, his speed increasing. He hurled the weapons; they sliced through the air towards the woman's torso and head. She slipped by the razor-edges with grace. She turned and glared, focusing on the cold, red sharingan eyes.

"I'm sorry that your father adopted me, and I'm sorry that you hate me." She stood her ground, staring defiantly as he rushed towards her.

"Sorry? Sorry means nothing!" more kunai were pulled from inside his black cloak. When he reached her he opened his hands, the clatter of steel hitting the ground filled the air. His hand quickly formed a fist. He swung his hand through the air, aiming for her cheek. Her hand quickly shot up, catching his angry attack with ease. Her hand wrapped tightly around his. She didn't let go, and his hand was trapped.

"Well, killing won't solve anything, Itachi!"

His eyes glared at her then widened for a moment as she disappeared and appeared behind him holding the blade of a kunai to his neck.

"I won't kill you, if you don't kill me." Even though she didn't like fighting she had to protect herself. And if killing Itachi was the only way; then so be it.

Itachi's chakra fell to its normal level, and he dropped his hand back underneath his cloak.

"You think you can kill me Sparrow?" closing his eyes he sighed, "I'm not that easy."

Sparrow smiled took the kunai away.

"Oh, I know that Itachi. I've seen what you did to the Uchiha, but I don't think you can kill me." Reaching over she placed her hand on his head and ruffled up his black hair. Itachi was starting to get irritated. He began whispering, eyes closed. His hands clasped together to form a few quick seals. A thick fog started rolling in from ever direction. Sparrow looked around, a hint of surprise edging into her voice.

"W-what are you doing, Itachi?!" She could no longer see him. He had disappeared into the fog. Sparrow looked around. She unhooked a weapon she was very good at wielding. It was a long chain with a sharp blade shining at the end. Swinging it around in circles she looked for him, the fog was so thick that it made finding him impossible. Itachi leaned against a tree and crossed his arms. The fight was over, or so it seemed. He sat down against the thick trunk and closed his eyes, his head lowered.

"Itachi…why did you kill them?" Sparrow had lowered her weapon, but she remained alert, in case of a surprise attack.

"To test my capacity and…someone else's." Itachi's voice kept the same flat, uncaring tone.

"Who else's?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"You're a fool Itachi." Sparrow placed both of her hands on her hips mockingly and snickered.

He glared at her through the fog and the two shadowed, blurry figures stood in the white, foggy forest…waiting for a conclusion of their battle to occur.


	2. Chapter 2

I got my first lil comment! Thanks AnzNarutoGrl! waves and feels so proud and happy TT it's such an honour! Lol! Thanks! I hope you like chapter 2! Oh! And give credit for my buddy who edits it! I love him!!! Haha! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Chapter 2 

The two ninja sat silently across from one another in the dark forest. Both leaned against the trunks of trees, their eyes peering hatefully into another's. The fog had slowly cleared and they had remained this way for some time.

Sparrow broke the silence with a very off topic comment;

"Ya know…when I first met you, Itachi, I had the hugest crush on you. Yet, I knew you were up to something. I used to see how angry you would get at your father, that's why I decided not to get to close to you."

Itachi looked at her with a look of extreme disgust and hatred,

"Guess you had the right idea about me, hm?"

"Oh I know there is something good about you, Itachi. You treated Sasuke like he was your best friend. I saw it myself." Sparrow smiled as memories flowed through her head of Itachi and Sasuke traveling through the forest, laughing and having fun together.

"That was a long time ago." He looked away from her and scowled, "Sasuke is dead to me and will be dead to all after I kill him."

Sparrow let a slight smirk appear on her face and she walked towards him, "You know I will never take you seriously, Itachi."

Itachi kept his guard ready, just in case she would attack. He was grasping a kunai tightly under his cloak.

"I'm not the Itachi you used to know."

"You're still the same Itachi." She was now leaning next to him against the tree. For some reason she wasn't scared of him, yet she felt as if they were back when she was young and she would merely stand next to him, blushing while he ignored her. "You're just a little blood thirsty now, is all."

Itachi didn't answer her and she looked up towards the sun filtering through the green leaves of the tree. "I'm just wondering why you haven't killed me yet."

He glanced towards her and turned away.

"You're not worth my time."

"You're scared." She retorted

"What?" he turned and looked at her and a slight chuckle escaped his lips. "Scared? How so? I just don't want to waist my time with some little wasp like you."

Her hand reached out suddenly and cracked him upside the back of his head. His head jerked forward and his eyes widened for a moment in surprise.

"You don't want to kill me." She said with a smirk, her eyes beaming. He turned and glared pointedly at her, his Sharingan eyeing her in frustration.

"I," she leaned closer towards him and winked, "bet you wanna kiss me."

A moment of silence, Itachi just stared at her and answered sharply.

"Are you kidding me? You wish I would kiss you."

"Pfft, god no!" she put her hands on her hips and was getting ready to kick him in the shin. "If I kissed you I would probably puke in your mouth!"

He disregarded her comment and turned his back to her, "I'm leaving."

Before he disappeared he heard her annoying little voice mockingly say, "You're scared."

"Would you shut up?!" he whirled around, moving towards her rapidly. He leaned his face towards her and stopped just before their noses touched.

"I am not scared, I just don't want to kiss a dirty little fleabag like you. Plus, love is just a pointless act to make people think their life is worth living."

Sparrow wasn't really listening to him; she was busy inching away from him. He was much too close for comfort.

"Scared little baby, Itachi. You can't even kiss a girl."

He was trying to ignore her, but he couldn't help but want to punch her in the face or shove a kunai down her throat. But she wasn't worth his time, or so he kept telling himself. Itachi decided to do the only thing that would shut her up. His hand reached out and grabbed her face by her chin. He didn't let his grip slide as he pulled her towards him, and before she could react their lips were pressed together in a forced kiss.

Pulling away quickly she gasped and looked at him with shocked eyes, "W-what was that?!"

"Ah…" he sighed and looked away from her, "I see I was wrong, it didn't shut you up."

She looked at him with annoyance, "and what is that supposed to mean?"

"It means," he snarled in an aggressive tone, "that I didn't kiss you because I wanted to. I kissed you because I wanted you to shut your annoying mouth."

"Yeah…you keep telling yourself that Itachi."

She turned to give him the evil eye but he was gone. She leaned against the tree and crossed her arms, her eyebrow twitching in frustration.

"Itachi…you jerk."


	3. chapter 3

Heya! Sorry that putting up my new chapters took so long. xx! my editor got lazy. OO…nah he didn't. lol! I still love him though!!! huggles and kisses and marrys and does naughty things to him hahaha! Just kidding around. Anyways hope you enjoy. 

**"The Dolphin's Cry"**

The way you're bathed in light  
reminds me of that night  
god laid me down into your rose garden of trust  
and I was swept away  
with nothin' left to say  
some helpless fool  
yeah I was lost in a swoon of peace  
you're all I need to find  
so when the time is right  
come to me sweetly, come to me  
come to me

love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us

oh yeah, we meet again  
it's like we never left  
time in between was just a dream  
did we leave this place?  
this crazy fog surrounds me  
you wrap your legs around me  
all I can do to try and breathe  
let me breathe so that I  
so we can go together!

love will lead us, alright  
love will lead us, she will lead us  
can you hear the dolphin's cry?  
see the road rise up to meet us  
it's in the air we breathe tonight  
love will lead us, she will lead us

life is like a shooting star  
it don't matter who you are  
if you only run for cover, it's just a waste of time  
we are lost 'til we are found  
this phoenix rises up from the ground  
and all these wars are over

over  
over  
singin' la da da, da da da  
over  
come to me  
singin' la da da da, da da da  
come to me

that's a really pretty song…so I stuck it here cause it reminds me about how the two do like each other…;;; later the love story will pick up a bit more.

Chapter 3 

The dark canopy of a night sky was empty. No shining stars or bright moon, just billowing clouds to hide the dirty world from the heavens high above. It was the deep pitch black of midnight, and a figure cast in shadows sat upon the rooftop of an apartment building in Konohagakure. He was getting ready to take action when he noticed a person walking quietly below. They possibly were a spy; perhaps someone guarding the apartment. But who could possibly know of his intentions? He stood up to make his silent exit when his foot landed on a loose roof tile. It slipped under his foot; he landed on his hands and knees. As he slipped down the tiles' slippery surface, he knew he was going to have to kill the poor worthless soul who stood below him.

The one who had been roaming the street let out a small yelp and immediately fell over as they were landed on.

"Geez what are you doing?" was their muffled reaction.

From the voice alone, Itachi knew who it was.

"Oh, it's you." He looked at the girls green eyes, as she looked into his red sharingan.

"What's the big idea, you jerk?!" pushing him off of her, she quickly sat up and rubbed the back of her head where she could feel a large bruise was starting to form. "And what are you doing here?"

"That… is none of your business." Itachi leapt onto a nearby balcony above the street and pulled his cloak tightly around him after he landed. Sparrow didn't know what he was doing, and then she suddenly recognized the building, this was the home of Uchiha Sasuke.

"Itachi! Wait! What are you doing?" she jumped up after him. She quickly grabbed his arm and pulled him away from the door before he could enter the boy's apartment. He tugged away from her grip and held his hand out in front of her so she couldn't step any closer to him.

"Butt out of my business and go play dolls or something." Turning away from her he stepped inside, peering around the darkened apartment with his sharingan eyes. Sparrow ignored him and followed closely behind.

"You're going to hurt him, aren't you." Her voice became desperate and pleading all of a sudden, "Please don't hurt him, Itachi."

"Shut up! Do you want to wake him up!" he whispered angrily, pressing his hand over her mouth to keep her silent. He leaned in and glared sharply at her. "I'm killing him tonight, and you will be next, so be prepared." He pushed her away from him roughly and headed towards Sasuke's room.

"No! Itachi, don't!" Sparrow yelled and ran towards him, wrapping her arms tightly around his waist. He reacted quickly, throwing her against a wall.

"Maybe I should just kill you now so you will stay out of my way!" he watched her eyes stray at the kunai in his hand that was rising towards her neck.

"I don't care if you kill me Itachi, just please don't kill Sasuke." She looked away from the sharp edge of the blade and gulped.

"Why do you care so much about Sasuke?" the point was being pressed lightly against Sparrows neck and a bead of blood formed at the tip.

"Because, I know you will regret killing him…" feeling the slight prick of the kunai she tried to back away, only to feel the wall pressing up against her back. His hand reached out and grabbed her neck so she would stay still.

"I never regret killing anyone." Squeezing her neck some, he could feel the blood starting to trickle out from the pinprick. It was beginning to smear on his hand, but he didn't care.

Sparrow's hands reached up and tried to pull his hand away from her neck, with out any success.

"Sasuke is your brother. You will regret it."

Itachi just smiled and looked towards his brother's bedroom door. "You should know… that kunai was poison tipped."

Her eyes widened in shock.

"What!? Itachi, what did you do?!" Her body was beginning to stiffen, and she couldn't feel her legs anymore.

"It's a poison that will temporarily paralyze you." He smirked and let her go; she fell to the floor loudly. Looking down at her, he shoved her towards the wall with his foot. "It will leave me just enough time to kill Sasuke, and if I finish quick enough you won't be able to run away while I cut you to ribbons." He turned away from her and walked to the entrance of Sasuke's room, slowly opening the door. Sparrow lay on the floor, paralyzed.

"Itachi no…please don't." her voice was barely above a whisper, and all she could do was wait for the sound of metal slicing through Sasuke's body. Trying to move was impossible, and as she attempted to make her escape the sound of running feet was echoing through the floorboards. Itachi burst out of the room and ran towards her. He grabbed her by the back of the shirt and with her, leapt off the balcony.

"Itachi, what's going on?" her voice was still a whisper but he still answered.

"ANBU…they must have heard your loud, annoying voice and came after us." Leaping up on a roof he dashed across it. Sparrow, now getting most of her voice back and was starting to be able to move again, turned and looked behind them.

"Itachi! They're right behind us!"

Shinobi, ten, maybe even more were chasing them across the rooftops. Itachi made his way over the Konoha Gate and into the thick branches of the surrounding forest.

"I know. It's entirely your fault, you stupid girl!"

They ran deeper into the forest, kunai sailed through the air all around them. Itachi's grip was getting a tighter hold onto Sparrow's shirt. Itachi quickly spotted a pond and he turned to her, "Hold your breath." Was the only warning he gave her.

He jumped into the pond without even making a splash, he held onto her tightly so she couldn't get away from him. As they sat under the water she kept her eyes closed and held her breath. The ANBU ninja jumped over the pond, they never even paused to consider that Itachi would have hid in it's murky depths. Sparrow felt as if her lungs were going to explode. Itachi then suddenly tugged her to the surface with him. As their heads slowly broke through the serene surface of the water she took a deep gasp for air.

"Itachi! What are you doi- ahh!" with a quick push of his palm on the top of her head, they were once more submerged.

"Shut up!" his mouth formed the words, but all that came out was bubbles. Needles to say, she couldn't hear him, "if they hear you again they will know exactly where we are!"

She resurfaced and gasped for air again. Whispering quickly she ducked his head under as revenge for the harsh treatment.

"You're completely insane, you know that?!" letting go of his head she started to swim away from him. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he pulled her back to him and glared at her, "they're probably still looking. We have to keep low until morning."

"You mean that you want me to stay in this dirty pond filled with snakes and fish and snapping turtles all night!?" Sparrow pulled out of his grip and began to swim away again, "you've got to be kidding me, Itachi."

Before she could make it to shore she felt an arm wrap around her neck and pull her behind a thick patch of tall pond grass and water weeds. Another arm wrapped around her waist and kept her arms down so she couldn't fight back.

"We are staying here." Itachi said coldly as he looked about them for anyone sneaking around.

"Why did you even take me with you? Why didn't you just leave me there?" Sparrow tried to wiggle free from his grip but it was useless, "You want me dead anyways, didn't you?"

"I want you dead, but I want you to die by my hands, not the ANBU." He snarled and kept his grip around her. He knew if he even slightly loosened his grip, she would break free. Sparrow gave up and they sat in the green, scummy pond all night. The sun sure took its good old time to rise that night.


	4. chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Morning had come and Sparrow lay upon the bank of the pond, deep in dreamland. Earlier that night, while they were hiding in the pond she had somehow managed to doze off in Itachi's arms. He had dropped her off on the damp bank hours earlier and left, all the while she slept soundly on. A wind rustled through the treetops of the surrounding forest and a lone leaf floated down slowly, alighting upon the girl's pale face.

"Mmm. Wha-?" Sparrow brushed the leaf away and looked around, her eyes still heavy with sleep. "Itachi?" He was no where to be found. she rubbed her eyes groggily. "I guess he left…"

Itachi was waiting silently amongst the trees. Even though he said she wasn't worth his time, he was going to kill her. He placed his hand onto the handle of the katana kept hidden under his cloak. He watched her stretch and lay back down on the grass, looking up to the clouds. Something deep within him was telling him not to kill her, but he ignored it and got ready for his attack. She was so naïve and unaware, she was wide open to attack.

"Aw man, today is so pretty." She smiled to herself and looked at the myriad formations of the clouds, "I can't believe I slept through half of it."

Itachi disappeared from his hiding spot, reappearing a few feet behind her. He remained absolutely silent.

"Hey, Itachi!" Sparrow smirked and turned around, looking at his startled face.

"What the hell?" he scowled at her and slowly began to unsheathe the katana, "How did you know I was there?"

Turning back around she lay her head back on the soft soil,

"I saw you in the tree over there, I knew you were gonna do something." She heard the distinct sound of a sword being pulled from a sheath and she quickly stood up and looked at him. He held a katana in his hand, his sharingan eyes glaring at her with intense hatred.

"You're going to kill me now, Itachi?" she smiled and stood before him, trying to watch his blade and his eyes at the same time, "Well, come on…go ahead and do it."

A small smirk parted his lips and he glared towards her with hate,

"With pleasure." Was his cold reply

He ran towards her, his speed increasing with every step. The blade of the katana was held before him, ready to be plunged deep into her chest. He was surprised when she closed her eyes and held out her arms, as if ready for death to take her.

"What are you doing?" Itachi slowed to a stop stop right before the blade pierced her. He still kept it towards her chest just incase this was a trick.

Sparrow opened one deep green eye and looked at him,

"What do you mean? I'm waiting for you to kill me."

"What?" Itachi couldn't believe her. She was so weird; she belonged in a mental institution. At least it seemed that way sometimes.

"Well?" She lowered her arms and looked at him with a look of impatience in her clear green eyes, "What's the point of me living if I have nothing to live for? I don't care if you kill me Itachi. So please, just get it over with." She closed her eyes again waiting for the release from life the cold steel would bring.

Itachi glared at her and pulled the blade back, getting ready to drive the sword through her.

"You're a stupid girl, but you letting me kill you makes it so much easier." The sword plunged towards her, and then his eyes got wide. The hollow sound of the sword hitting the ground made Sparrow open both her eyes again and look down.

"Itachi, wha-?" before she could finish her sentence she was pulled into his arms in a tight embrace.

"Itachi, what are you doing?"

He replied moments later with a soft, "I don't know."

Her eyes were wide and she just stood there, letting him hug her. She felt a sudden unexplained lurch in her stomach as he moved away and faced her, was he going to kill her now?

"Sparrow…I…" he leaned in; she looked at him confused and then gasped as he kissed her. Not really knowing what to do, she let him kiss her. Then a sudden thought drifted through her mind. Tugging away from his kiss she glared at him,

"You jerk! You're trying to trick me!"

Itachi just looked at her and then glanced away.

"I don't know what your talking about."

Sparrow tried to tug away from his grip; he let her go without a struggle and backed away from her.

"You're just trying to make me distracted so you can shove a kunai in my back or something!"

"Why the hell would I do that!?" he glared at her and picked up his katana, sliding it back into its sheath and returning it beneath his cloak. Sparrow shrugged and backed away from him,

"I don't know, because you're Uchiha Itachi, and you're a cold blooded killer."

Itachi just stared at her and turned to walk away. He couldn't believe he had kissed her, he had intended to kill her.

"Why did you kiss me?" Sparrow looked at his retreating back, and then watched him slowly turn around and look at her over his shoulder.

"I don't really know…I want to kill you…yet I want to kiss you at the same time…" He turned his back on her and began to walk away again. "Just forget it even happened."

Sparrow didn't know what to say and just watched him leave into the dark forest.

Weeks then passed and they didn't speak to each other for quite a while. They hadn't even seen each other. Then, one day Itachi was walking down a small path in the woods; right near the place where he had seen Sparrow again for the first time after many years. The sharp metallic smell of blood reached his nose. He looked over to the bottom of an old tree. A woman lay on the grass, blood starting to pool around her body. He then recognized the silver hair.

"Sparrow?" Rolling his eyes he walked over to her and nudged her with his foot. "No tricks; c'mon. Wake up." She didn't move.

"Sparrow…?" He then noticed the gashes in her arms, the blood that was dripping down her shirt, and her bruised body. Acting quickly he pulled off his cloak and quickly wrapped it around her body for warmth. Sparrow felt a something wrap around her. Some one had finally found her…but whom?


End file.
